In Our Children's Eyes
by Fairy Morgane
Summary: Cent adolescents. Beaucoup ont entraperçu le pire, aujourd'hui sur Terre il reste encore à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Ceci est ma première fic sur les 100 et je remercies Kanli (aller voir ses fics si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elles sont trop bien) qui m'encourage et me conseille. Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez Léo et vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, gros bisous !

* * *

 ** _Welcome to earth_**

Cela faisait quatre-vingt dix-sept ans que l'humanité avait été envoyée dans l'espace à l'intérieur d'une arche, l'Ark. Quatre-vingt dix-sept ans que la Terre a été irradiée à cause d'une guerre nucléaire.

Elle ne voyait que les murs blancs de sa cellule, un brouhaha s'était formé dehors. Elle entendait certains détenus crier qu'ils n'avaient pas dix-huit ans, ils suppliaient pour leur vie. Elle, voulait juste qu'ils se la ferment.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et trois gardes entrèrent. Elle se releva pour les toisés de son regard ambré. Tout en elle faisait penser à un lion dans une cage, de la lueur combative dans ses yeux en amande jusqu'à son nez légèrement plat et ses pommettes saillantes.

Ses cheveux auburn étaient fins et raides et tombaient sur ses épaules plutôt frêles. L'un des gardes lui demanda de se placer contre le mur. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la forcer mais la lionne ne se laissa pas faire et le frappa en plein visage avant d'essayer de sortir.

C'était sans compté sur les deux autres qui l'avaient attrapé. Pendant qu'elle se débattait comme une folle, elle sentit une pression sur son poignet. Les gardes venaient de lui mettre une espèce de bracelet qui s'agrippait à sa chaire.

Ils la traînèrent dans les couloirs, comme beaucoup de prisonniers, pour l'emmener à bord d'une navette. Elle fut attachée à un siège à côté d'une fille plus jeune qu'elle, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient toutes les personnes présentes avec peur avant de s'attarder sur sa voisine.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Histoire de connaître celle avec qui je vais partager mes dernières secondes à vivre.

La plus jeune détourna le regard. Cette remarque l'avait refroidit, elle déglutie longuement avant de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Octavia. Octavia Blake.

\- Ah celle qui a été arrêtée pour être née, tu parles d'une raison. Et bien enchantée Octavia, moi c'est Léo Hyde.

\- Léo ? Pouffa la brune.

\- Oui je sais ça colle plutôt bien avec ma tête. Soupira Léo.

\- Moi je te trouve pas mal.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

Octavia piqua un fard en bafouillant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ce qui fit rire la plus âgée.

\- T'es la fille qui chantait dans la prison non ? La folle qui chante. Demanda tout d'un coup la petite Blake.

\- Wahou, ça c'est du surnom. Ironisa Léo. Mais ouais c'était bien moi qui chantais.

\- Je te remercie. Murmura Octavia. Ça m'aidait à ne pas penser à…

Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge et elle ne parvint pas à continuer. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, l'aînée comprenait, personne ne s'attendait à rester en vie mais la plus part de ceux se trouvant ici n'avait pas dix-huit ans.

Une secousse fit trembler l'engin et tous eurent l'impression de tomber. C'est là que tous les écrans s'allumèrent pour montrer un message du chancelier Jaha. Ce dernier leur expliquait qu'ils n'étaient pas exécutés mais renvoyés sur Terre pour s'assurer que l'environnement était viable. Une fois sur Terre chacun serait gracié.

Léo eu envie de rire. On les envoyait à la mort mais pas de soucis ils étaient libres. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais revoir mon frère. Murmura Octavia à côté d'elle.

Léo lui prit la main et la serra fort. Elle avait de la peine pour cette jeune fille à peine sortit de l'enfance.

Une nouvelle secousse les bouscula. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd en bas suivit d'un grand choc quelques secondes plus tard. La brune se détacha vite imitée par la plus âgée. Il semblait y avoir du grabuge parmi les cent.

Léo n'entendait pas bien ce qui se disait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Octavia appeler un certain Bellamy.

La rousse descendit l'échelle et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds au milieu d'autres jeunes, pour voir la jeune Blake enserrer un jeune homme.

\- C'est Octavia Blake, la fille qui était sous le plancher ! S'exclama une fille à côté de Léo.

Son frère rattrapa la brune juste avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers l'idiote qui avait dit ça.

\- Fais en sorte qu'ils te voient comme la première humaine à poser le pied sur Terre depuis quatre-vingt dix-sept ans.

Bellamy ouvrit la porte et sa sœur sortit prudemment, ses bottes écrasant l'herbe et les feuilles au sol. Elle se mit à respirer un grand coup et hurla.

\- On est de retour pétasse !

Tous les adolescents descendirent du vaisseau en courant et exultant leur joie, ils sautaient partout. Léo, elle, prit son temps et s'approcha d'Octavia.

\- Pétasse hein ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

\- C'est sorti tout seul. Ricana la plus jeune.

La rouquine écarta les bras et respira a fond.

\- Bordel, ça fait du bien.

\- Ouais.

\- Dommage qu'on n'est rien à boire.

\- Il y a peut être de l'eau pas l…

Octavia s'interrompit en entendant le rire moqueur de la plus âgée.

\- T'es trop mignonne mais je parlais d'un truc plus fort. Mais bon on la baptisera plus tard cette pétasse.

La brune partit dans un éclat de rire en sautillant rejoindre son frère. Léo commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas gagné.

XXX

\- On est au sol, ça devrait te suffire. Lança Bellamy à Wells Jaha.

\- On doit trouver le Mont Weather. Répliqua ce dernier. Mon père nous a dit que c'était notre priorité.

\- J'emmerde ton père. Lâcha Octavia.

Curieuse de ce qui se passait, Léo s'avança jusqu'au petit groupe et se tint juste à côté du vaisseau pour mieux observer. Elle reconnaissait la plus part des adolescents présents. Le fils du chancelier, Wells Jaha et Clarke Griffin, deux privilégiés. Ensuite Octavia et son frère, un groupe de délinquants menés par John Murphy et John Mbege.

Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant un jeune homme avec un masque de plonger sur la tête accompagné d'un asiatique. Jasper Jordan et Monty Green, deux adorables crétins qui lui servaient d'amis d'enfance.

Les privilégiés lancèrent un regard surpris à la jeune Blake.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez que vous faites la loi ici toi et ta petite princesse ? Cracha t-elle.

Léo soupira en écoutant la conversation, ça virait à la joute verbale pour enfant. Du genre « c'est moi qui commande, non c'est moi ». Ridicule.

Un pseudo combat éclata entre Murphy et Wells quand un garçon que Léo n'avait pas vu sauta au milieu du combat. La rouquine faillit exploser de rire tellement c'était cliché. Elle vit Octavia s'approcher pour flirter et elle ne put se retenir.

\- Fait ce qui te semble juste « spacewalker ». Elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais par pitié évite nous le cliché du héro, ça m'évitera de mourir de rire.

Octavia sembla déçue de son intervention et des rires que ça avait provoqué. Finn était sur le point de répondre lorsque Monty se jeta sur la rousse.

\- Oh bordel Léo ! S'exclama Jasper.

\- Tu nous as manqué. Fit Monty en la serrant plus fort.

\- Vous aussi mais Monty, là c'est toi qui va me tuer avec ton amour.

\- Au moins ça sera agréable. Fit il en jouant des sourcils.

La rouquine explosa de rire et Jasper se joignit à l'embrassade sous les yeux exorbités des autres.

XXX

Que spacewalker et la princesse aille chercher de la bouffe d'accord, mais Léo ne supportait pas que cet abrutit est enrôlé ses deux amis là dedans.

\- Hé Léo. L'appela Octavia.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Jasper, un air un peu niais sur le visage.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel, son ami était vraiment fleur bleue. Une vraie gonzesse comme elle aimait dire.

\- Oui dans la navette, on a fait connaissance. Répondit la brune souriante.

\- Elle a essayé de me draguer. Plaisanta la rousse.

Jasper perdit son sourire tandis que ses deux amis se moquaient de lui.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda la brune, le rose aux joues.

\- Non merci.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester avec tous ces cinglés ?

Jasper regretta sa phrase au moment où il l'avait dite et même si Léo continuait de sourire, il savait qu'il avait fait une bourde.

\- Bon allez y, je vais pas vous retarder mais soyez sages et ne vous faites pas mal. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Hé ça va on est des grands garçons. Se la joua le garçon au masque.

\- Dit celui qui pleurait la nuit parce qu'il y avait des ours en peluche qui le poursuivait, à croire que tu te droguais déjà à l'époque.

Le jeune homme se mit à bouder tandis que Léo et Monty se moquaient gentiment de lui. Le petit groupe de cinq se mit en route pour le Mont Weather, Léo les regardant s'éloigner. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant ses deux amis disparaître à l'orée de la forêt.

Si quoi que se soit leur arrivait, elle tuerait Finn Collins.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou :D

Merci beaucoup à Kanli (et Alexia) pour ses conseils et pour commenter et suivre ma fic ;D (n'oubliez pas d'aller voir ses fics dont la nouvelle My Wicked Way With You).

Merci aussi à Raviolissimax, Eylae, Floop56 et BoKenzie.

La chanson est la cup song d'Anna Kendrick, When I'm Gone. Voilà donc la suite, gros bisous et bonne lecture.

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire !

* * *

 ** _When I'm Gone_**

La journée avait été plutôt épuisante, ils avaient dut monter leur campement, récupérer des morceaux du vaisseau pour fabriquer divers objets. Beaucoup avaient opté pour des armes, comme des couteaux ou des haches.

C'était le cas pour Léo, elle avait créé un petit couteau qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche de son blouson. Même si cela faisait presque trois ans, parfois elle ressentait encore le poids du fusil qu'elle avait eu entre les mains lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur Kane.

Kane. Rien que son nom la dégoûtait, cet homme qui avait envoyé sa mère à la dérive alors qu'elle avait juste voulut la protéger. Léo se sentait fatiguée et inquiète. Ressasser ne mènerait à rien et la nuit tombait presque.

Elle vit que certains avaient allumés un feu tandis que d'autres jouaient de la musique sur des espèces de sceaux ou tambours qu'ils avaient fabriqués.

Elle vit Murphy et Mbege discuter dans un coin avec le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy. Son regard s'attarda sur les mains des deux plus jeunes. Plus de bracelets.

XXX

Bellamy était fier de lui, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à appâter deux de ces gamins haïssant l'Ark et à leur faire retirer leurs bracelets, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire de même pour les autres.

\- Wells et ceux qui sont parties avec eux, sauf ta sœur bien sûr, seront les plus durs à convaincre. Lui fit remarquer Mbege.

\- Et bien dans ce cas on ne leur demandera pas leur avis. Répliqua Bellamy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ils durent stopper leur conversation lorsque qu'une fille débarqua et vint se saisir du poignet de Murphy.

\- Où sont vos bracelets ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Hé doucement ma jolie. Fit Murphy en se dégageant.

\- Je te déconseille de m'appeler comme ça si tu tiens à avoir des gosses un jour.

Les garçons furent un peu déconcertés par l'attitude de la rousse qui, de surcroît, était plus petite qu'eux et seule, face à deux jeunes garçons au passé de criminel et d'un ancien garde de l'Ark.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Bellamy avec un sourire moqueur. Tu veux nous gronder ?

\- T'essaies de te foutre de moi là ? Répliqua t-elle, arrogante. Parce que je t'avoue que c'est pas ta jolie petite gueule qui va m'empêcher de t'en faire passer l'envie.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? La coupa Murphy.

\- Tu te la joues parce que t'es une pseudo criminelle. Commença Mbege. Mais on est tous des criminels, tu fais peur à personne.

\- Et si je vous dis que mon crime est une tentative de meurtre ?

Ils perdirent leurs petits sourires mesquins et Léo leur en adressa un, faussement angélique.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'enleviez ce truc.

Elle leur montra son poignet et le bracelet s'y trouvant.

\- Ton nom, jeune fille. Demanda Bellamy.

\- La politesse d'abord. Renchérit la rousse.

\- Tu vas être chiante aussi souvent ? Intervint Murphy.

\- T'as tout comprit, Johnny.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Johnny, chérie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas chérie, abrutit.

Ça allait être joyeux avec celle la.

\- Bien. Recommença Bellamy en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pourrais-je connaître ton nom s'il te plait ?

\- Léo.

\- Léo comment ?

\- T'as déjà mon prénom, tu veux pas mon acte de naissance non plus ? Répliqua t-elle.

\- Très bien, Léo on va t'enlever ça mais il faudrait que tout le monde te voit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on aimerait que tout le monde le fasse, si ils voient que certains l'enlèvent, avec un petit discours motivant, ils voudront le faire aussi et comme ça l'Ark ne viendra pas nous reprendre notre liberté et…

\- La ferme, je m'en fou de vos raisons je veux juste me venger de quelqu'un qui est sur l'Ark alors enlever le moi.

\- Faudrait qu'on ai du monde. Insista Bellamy.

Léo soupira et se dirigea vers les musiciens, plantant les trois jeunes hommes. La rousse s'approcha d'un blond en train de taper sur un tambour.

\- Excuse moi, je peux ? Demanda t-elle en désignant l'instrument.

\- Bien sûr. Fit il en se levant pour lui laisser la place. Au fait je m'appel Sterling. Il lui tendit la main pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place.

\- Léo. Elle lui serra la main en retour.

Léo sentait les autres l'observer avec intérêt. Elle avait remarqué que les seuls musiciens étaient masculins, les filles, elles, les regardaient en leur faisant les yeux doux. Elle respira un bon coup et frappa des mains puis commença à reprendre le rythme de ses paumes sur ses cuisses et le tambour et recommença. Et elle se mit à chanter.

 ** _I've got my ticket for the long way round_**

 ** _Two bottle of whiskey for the way_**

 ** _And I sure would like some sweet company_**

 ** _And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say ?_**

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer avec elle tandis que les autres arrêtaient toutes activités, visiblement intrigués. Même les deux John et Bellamy s'était rapprochés pour mieux écouter.

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my hair_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Ils souriaient tous, même ceux qui s'embrassaient ou plus étaient venu l'écouter chanter. Pour certains ça leur rappelait lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés sur l'Ark pour d'autres, ça leur rappelait la seule chose qu'on leur autorisait à écouter et qui les aidait à se sentir moins seul.

 ** _I've got my ticket for the long way round_**

 ** _The one with the prettiest of views_**

 ** _It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_**

 ** _But it sure would be prettier with you_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Le rythme devenait un peu plus rapide mais tous suivaient attentivement. Ils avaient l'impression d'envoyer un message à ceux restés sur l'Ark, à ceux qui les avaient abandonnés.

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my hair_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**

 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

A la fin, ils applaudirent tous et acclamaient les joueurs. Léo se leva et s'approcha du feu où était Bellamy. Il déblatérait à propos du fait que si ils enlevaient leurs bracelets ils pourraient faire ce genre de choses tous les soirs.

La rouquine tiqua sur le fait qu'il se servait d'elle pour parvenir à ses fins mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, une fois cette chose retirée de son bras elle irait se coucher. Comme elle n'écoutait pas vraiment elle fut surprise quand Murphy lui agrippa le poignet et, par réflexe, manqua de le frapper.

Elle s'assied au sol et tendit le bras. Murphy se pencha sur elle avec une espèce de barre de fer, plus petit qu'un pied de biche, pour lui retirer le bracelet. La sensation était un peu douloureuse et ça formait un contraste avec les chatouilles que lui provoquait la caresse des cheveux du jeune homme sur sa peau pâle.

Et enfin, elle n'avait plus cette chose sur elle. Elle fut acclamée, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'elle s'en allait pendant que la foule se précipitait pour se faire retirer le bracelet, Léo se sentit tirée en arrière. Murphy venait de l'attraper et de la plaquer contre lui.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- Loin de toi ça serait déjà pas mal. Enchaîna t-elle.

Il la retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face.

\- Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle faussement innocente. Je vais te manquer ?

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et glissa de façon aguicheuse une jambe contre sa cuisse. Elle le vit déglutir et au moment où ses mains frôlèrent ses hanches elle fit deux pas en arrière.

\- T'as du travail Johnny ! Lui lança t-elle en riant avant de partir.

\- Putain, elle me gonfle celle la.

Il shoota dans une pierre qui alla atterrir dans le feu. Il y avait effectivement pas mal de monde qui faisait la queue pour se débarrasser de leur bracelet. Mbege s'approcha de son ami.

\- Tu sais que t'as l'air super frustré ? Lui murmura ce dernier.

\- Mbege, sérieusement la ferme.

XXX

Léo entra dans la tente qu'elle avait faite. Elle pouvait accueillir deux personnes probablement mais ça personne n'était obligé de le savoir et ça tombait bien. Elle avait récupéré deux couvertures thermiques, une pour le sol et qui servait accessoirement de matelas et une pour, et bien se couvrir. Sans compter l'oreiller.

La rousse retira tous ses vêtements, elle allait dormir en sous vêtements avec son couteau sous l'oreiller. Aucun de ces idiots dehors ne l'effrayait mais il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes.

Autour de son cou, le pendentif de sa mère lui rappelait toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées et celles à venir, mais qu'importe.

Qu'avait ressenti cette personne en apprenant qu'elle était sensée être morte ? Etait elle triste ? Enthousiaste ? Ou s'en fichait elle tout bonnement ?

Léo se demandait si elle avait eu sa vengeance ou si tout cela était passé inaperçu. Peut être que son nom s'était noyé parmi tous ceux des autres adolescents ayant simulés leur mort.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Elle était sur Terre, elle était en vie et elle allait vivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde :D !

Elody et Guest ravie que ma fic vous plaises et merci pour les reviews !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs anonymes, ça me fait très plaisir!

Merci aussi à Kanli pour ses précieux conseils et ses avis !

Voici donc la suite, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture les petits loups :D !

Grâce, ou à cause, d'un délire avec Kanli n'hésitez pas à laisser un cookie démoniaque !

(Léo) une review quoi.

Oui ben ça va hein !

* * *

 ** _Nobody Stays Behind_**

Un rayon de lumière filtra au travers du tissu qui constituait la tente. Léo s'éveilla en entendant les autres rire, crier, courir, elle allait les étrangler. La rouquine s'habilla en vitesse et récupéra son couteau improvisé avant de sortir de ce qui lui servait désormais de chambre.

Dehors il y avait de l'agitation et elle eu la subite envie de retourner se coucher. Certains s'envoyaient en l'air à même le sol sans se préoccuper des autres. Léo secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le vaisseau, ils y avaient installé une réserve d'eau ou plutôt Wells s'en était chargé.

Il avait même été enterré les deux garçons morts à l'atterrissage. Wells était un type droit et juste, les autres lui laissait tout le sale boulot et Léo trouvait ça complètement ridicule. Ils avaient beau en vouloir au père de ce dernier, à quoi cela servait il de reporter les tors d'un autre sur un membre de sa famille ?

La rouquine s'arrêta devant le tonneau d'eau et plongea les mains à l'intérieur pour boire et s'asperger. Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de manche, l'air du matin était frais et vu leur manque de médicament, il valait mieux éviter de tomber malade.

Elle vit un garçon et Wells se quereller à propos des vêtements des morts. Bellamy sortit du vaisseau, torse nu, en compagnie d'une brune. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Devant ce spectacle, affligeant elle devait bien l'avouer, Léo ne put résister à l'idée d'y mettre son grain de sel.

\- Deux gars sont morts et vous, vous vous battez pour des fringues ? Jolie compassion. Lâcha t-elle.

\- De quel droit tu nous parles comme ça ? Demanda la compagne de Bellamy.

\- On est pas sensé faire ce qu'on veut ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ton copain qui l'a annoncé hier soir. Lâcha t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu vas vraiment passer ton temps à nous saouler comme ça ? Lança le brun.

\- Te faire souffrir est mon but principal dans la vie. Fit elle en souriant.

Bellamy congédia la brune en l'embrassant. Cette dernière en profita pour jeter un regard noir à la rousse.

\- Bizarrement. Fit Bellamy en récupérant un t-shirt et en l'enfilant. Je sens que ça risque d'être plutôt amusant.

Un cri résonna dans le camp. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, tous les délinquants coururent vers le feu qu'ils avaient établi la veille.

Murphy était en train de maintenir une jeune fille au dessus des flammes avec pour seul argument, que l'Ark devrait croire qu'ils souffrent.

\- Tu vois Bellamy, au moins la façon dont je vous fais souffrir est moins dangereuse. Lança Léo. Et moins stupide soit dit en passant.

\- Toi tu commences à me gonfler. S'énerva Murphy.

\- C'est pour que tu puisses t'habituer.

Wells le repoussa en arrière en ordonnant qu'il lâche la pauvre fille.

\- Tu peux arrêter ça. Fit calmement Wells à Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda ce dernier.

Murphy balança son poing dans le visage du fils du chancelier. S'en suivit un combat entre les deux jeunes hommes, acclamé par la foule. Le privilégié finit par mettre l'autre à terre.

\- Tu vois ? Tu peux pas le contrôler. Lança Wells au leader.

John ramassa son couteau et s'apprêta à attaquer de nouveau mais le frère d'Octavia se mit entre eux. Non pas pour les arrêter mais pour donner sa propre lame à Wells, pour que ce soit apparemment équitable.

Ils recommencèrent le combat, John blessa légèrement Wells au bras mais le privilégié parvint à maintenir Murphy, la lame contre son cou. Mais une voix lui ordonna de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Clarke débarqua suivit de Collins, derrière eux Monty aidait Octavia à marcher. Son frère, après avoir retenu son second, se précipita sur elle pour voir comment elle allait.

\- Monty.

Léo se jeta sur son ami, qui eu du mal à la réceptionner, pour l'enlacer, heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien.

\- Où est la nourriture ? Demanda Bellamy.

Clarke leur expliqua qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des natifs de la Terre, des survivants. Pendant que la blonde déblatérait sur les radiations et les natifs, Léo réalisa le pire.

\- Où est le ga…. Commença Wells.

\- Où est Jasper ? L'interrompis t-elle.

Les battements de son cœur venaient de s'accélérer, sa respiration était irrégulière et une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'elle avait encore perdu quelqu'un.

\- Quand on a été attaqué, il s'est prit une lance et ils l'ont emmené.

Cette phrase tomba sur Léo comme un couperet. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et la rage à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle serra les poings tellement forts que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Hé, ça va aller il est en vie. Essaya de la réconforter Spacewalker.

Il avait cru que parce qu'elle tremblait, elle allait pleurer et posa une main sur son épaule. C'était l'erreur de trop, c'était sa faute.

Léo lui mit un coup de poing en plein visage et il tomba au sol, choqué et surpris comme toute l'assistance. Elle s'assied sur lui en hurlant qu'elle allait le tuer et continua de le frapper. Elle sentit même le nez de Finn craquer sous ses coups. Il ne parvenait pas à la maîtriser, elle avait une force surprenante pour une fille de son gabarit, la colère aidant.

Monty tentait tant bien que mal de l'éloigner mais elle se débattait comme un beau diable. Wells, cependant n'eu aucun mal à la relever et à la maintenir loin du Spacewalker mais pas à la calmer

\- C'est à cause de toi espèce de salaud ! Cria t-elle. T'as déjà deux innocents sur la conscience pour avoir fait l'abrutit ! Et parce que tu voulais te la jouer héro et te taper une nana t'as embarqué des gens qui n'avait rien avoir ! Lâche moi Wells, je vais le tuer ! Je vais te tuer Collins !

Monty posa une main sur son bras et tenta de l'apaiser.

\- Léo, écoute moi. Calme toi s'il te plaît et écoute. Jasper est en vie et on va aller le chercher ok ?

Sa colère se calma légèrement et elle hocha la tête. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard, oui Jasper était encore en vie. En sentant qu'elle se détendait le fils Jaha la relâcha mais ne s'éloigna pas trop au cas où.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit jusqu'à ce que Clarke vit le poignet de Wells. S'en suivit une discussion ou plutôt un concours de celui faisant le plus beau discours entre la privilégiée et Bellamy.

XXX

Léo allait entrer dans le vaisseau lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de Clarke et Monty. Ce dernier insistait pour venir tandis que Clarke préférait qu'il reste pour réparer la communication avec l'Ark.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle Monty. Fit la rousse en entrant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé toi aussi.

\- Tu ne viens pas non plus. Lança la blonde.

\- Sauf que je ne te demande pas ton avis Griffin, ici je ne sers à rien et Jasper est mon ami, je vais le ramener.

Clarke soupira mais ne broncha pas. Finn entra à son tour, avec le visage tuméfié, et Clarke lui demanda si il était prêt.

\- Je ne vais nulle part et aucun d'entre vous ne devrait non plus. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Répète ça ! S'énerva Léo en s'approchant, vite retenu par Wells.

\- Tu veux laisser Jasper mourir ? Demanda Monty lui aussi énervé.

\- Hors de question, on n'abandonne personne. Tonna Clarke. Spacewalker ? Me fait pas rire, tu te prends pour un aventurier alors que tu n'es qu'un lâche.

\- C'est une mission suicide.

\- La faute à qui ? Demanda sèchement la rouquine.

Elle bouscula Finn en sortant, vite imité par la blonde et Wells. Ils passèrent à côté d'Octavia qui se faisait soigner par son frère.

\- Elle serait morte si Jasper ne l'avait pas sauvé. Lança Clarke à l'aîné des Blake.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui. Fit Léo avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle ravala bien vite.

La petite brune insista pour venir avec eux mais son frère ne fut pas d'accord tout comme Clarke. Cependant la blonde insista pour que Bellamy, avec son arme, les accompagne.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Susurra le brun en se collant presque à la jeune fille.

\- Parce que pour l'instant ils pensent qu'un seul de nous a les pétoches. Lança t-elle sans se démonter.

L'aîné des Blake décida de suivre la petite équipe de sauvetage, non sans un plan, en emmenant Murphy avec lui.

XXX

Léo marchait entre les deux groupes, devant elle, les privilégiés et derrière, les crapules. Quand Bellamy passa devant et fit une réflexion à propos de Jasper et de la lance plantée dans son cœur, elle sentit qu'elle aurait dut le frapper lui aussi.

\- Et si tu la fermais ? Demanda Léo avec évidence.

\- Jasper a crié quand ils l'ont bougé, il est en vie.

Clarke avait dit ça en regardant la rousse, comme pour la rassurer.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Pas avant que tu n'es enlevé ce bracelet. Fit Bellamy en attrapant le poignet de la blonde.

\- Je te conseille de la lâcher. Léo avait son poignard juste contre la gorge du brun.

\- T'es avec eux maintenant ?

\- Je suis avec aucun d'entre vous mais elle veut sauver Jasper et pour le moment toi tu nous en empêches, alors à ton avis ? Lança t-elle.

Bellamy ne lâchait pas la blonde mais elle se libéra et affirma au jeune homme que si l'arche devait la croire morte c'est qu'elle l'était.

\- Courageuse la princesse. Lâcha Bellamy avec un sourire séducteur, qui fit frissonner Clarke.

Elle ne savait pas si il s'agissait de plaisir ou de dégoût.

\- Et si tu te trouvais ton propre surnom ?

Finn venait d'arriver et déclara qu'ils devraient couvrir plus de terrain en se mettant par deux, il prit Clarke avec lui, Wells et Bellamy et Léo resta avec Murphy.

\- Hé Collins. L'appela la rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça y est elles ont fini par pousser.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tes couilles.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et avança suivi de Murphy qui ricanait.

XXX

\- Hé Léo.

\- Oui Johnny ?

Murphy tiqua à ce surnom mais continua comme si de rien était.

\- Tu l'as joliment amoché le Spacewalker.

\- Toi aussi tu as de jolies balafres. C'est douloureux ? Elle toucha une de ses cicatrices pour l'embêter.

\- Aouch, ne touche pas. Grinça t-il.

\- Oh pauvre petit Johnny. Se moqua t-elle.

\- Tu peux éviter ce surnom ?

\- Non. Déclara t-elle malicieusement. Maintenant je t'appellerais tout le temps Johnny.

John secoua la tête en soupirant cette fille était agaçante et dangereuse. Alors pourquoi il ressentait l'envie de s'en faire une alliée ?

\- Dit. Lança t-il tout d'un coup. Ce gars avec les lunettes, c'est quoi pour toi ?

\- T'es jaloux ? Le railla t-elle.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Elle ricana moqueusement avant de lui répondre.

\- Jas est comme un petit frère, je passais tout mon temps avec lui et Monty avant de me faire arrêter.

\- T'as dit que t'avais été enfermée pour tentative de meurtre. Sur qui ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ils entendirent la voix de Clarke les appeler et ils rappliquèrent.

\- On a trouvé les lunettes de Jasper et du sang qui va dans cette direction.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes trempés tous les deux ? Demanda la rouquine, l'air sévère.

Clarke détourna le regard, apparemment gênée tandis que Collins souriait comme un bennet.

\- On a barboté quelques minutes.

Le visage de Léo passa de l'interrogation au mépris et Finn en perdit son sourire. Ce petit con arrogant ne pensait qu'à lui et elle sentait ses poings la démanger mais décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

En ce moment rien ne l'importait plus que son ami, prisonnier, mourant. Elle avait déjà trop perdu, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde :D !

Elody: XD t'es pas fan de Finn pas vrai ? T'as le droit à un cookie alors :D ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Merci à Eli Gilbert, Looona et loupanda84 de suivre ma fic !

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, ici il y aura un peu plus d'émotion, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Gros bisous, bonne lecture et laissez un cookie démoniaque ! :D

(Léo) tu peux pas dire une review comme tout le monde ?

Maieuh...

(Léo) Gamine va !

(Oui Léo participe aussi).

(Désolée pour ça TT-TT)

* * *

 ** _Masks To Protect Us_**

Ils avançaient en suivant les traces de sang laissées par les natifs. Léo, après les avoir nettoyés, portait les lunettes de Jasper sur la tête. Elle n'avait pas voulut que Wells les mettent dans son sac, mais n'en ayant pas elle-même, elle les avait mise. Ça ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire, elle se sentait même rassurer de les avoir.

Les autres avaient entamés une conversation sur les talents de pisteur de Collins.

\- Vous voulez bien baisser d'un ton ou est-ce que je dois nous peindre une cible dans le dos. Lança ce dernier.

\- Seulement sur le tien, ça serait bien. Répliqua Léo, acerbe.

\- Hé je te signale que j'essaie de le retrouver alors arrête de te comporter comme ça, Jasper a accepté de nous suivre.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, si à la base tu n'avais rien dit.

\- C'est pas le moment de nous disputer. Intervint Clarke. Léo, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à Jasper et tu as raison on n'aura jamais dut l'entraîner là dedans, mais s'il te plait est-ce qu'on peu arrêter de se faire la guerre au moins le temps qu'on puisse le sauver ?

Léo hésita un instant, mais devant l'air sincèrement inquiet de la blonde, hocha la tête et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Un son étrange, comme une plainte, se fit entendre.

\- Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Lança Murphy.

\- Ce serait le bon moment pour que tu sortes ton flingue, Bellamy. Fit Clarke.

\- A tes ordres princesse !

Ils suivirent le son jusqu'à déboucher dans une clairière.

\- Jas ! Cria Léo en voyant son ami attaché à un arbre et blessé.

\- Oh mon dieu. Clarke était aussi choquée que la rousse.

Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au blessé mais Clarke tomba dans un piège. Elle aurait fini empalé sur des pics si Bellamy ne l'avait pas rattrapé au bon moment. Les trois garçons se précipitèrent pour aider à remonter la jeune fille.

En tombant, elle entraîna avec elle l'aîné des Blake. Clarke se retrouva sur lui et étrangement, elle eu un peu de mal à se détacher de son regard brun. Même si il s'agissait de Bellamy Blake, un sale type arrogant, bourreau des cœurs, qu'elle avait du mal à supporter, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était un jeune homme assez sexy.

\- On doit le sortir de là. Fit la blonde en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je grimperait là haut et couperait les plantes. Lança Finn.

Léo l'empêcha de passé.

\- Pas question, t'en a assez fait comme ça. Johnny, file moi un coup de main.

Murphy la suivit sans discuter, elle avait dans le regard la même lueur que quand elle avait passé Collins à tabac. Il aida même la jeune fille à se hisser dans l'arbre.

\- Jas, hé Jas, je suis là.

Le jeune homme émit un faible son pour lui répondre et Léo embrassa sa joue en tenant son visage émacié entre ses doigts fins.

\- On va te sortir de là.

Elle était heureuse de le retrouver mais son état l'inquiétait. Elle commençait à couper les plantes servant de cordes autour de sa taille pendant que Murphy faisait celles des jambes quand un grognement se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Les natifs ?

Clarke contourna l'arbre pour aller voir de plus près, malgré Wells et Finn qui lui demandait de ne pas y aller. Elle n'était pas une enfant bon sang et si jamais quelqu'un l'attaquait Bellamy n'aurait qu'à tirer. Il le ferait n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière les arbres elle vit deux yeux jaunes luisants dans le noir et un animal noir bondit sur elle. Un coup de feu résonna dans son dos et elle s'accroupie pour laisser le champ libre au brun.

La bête était repartie se terrer dans les buissons et pendant que Finn et Wells criait à Clarke de les rejoindre, Bellamy s'approcha d'elle, l'arme au poing.

\- Tu la vois ? Demanda t-il.

\- Non.

A peine eu t-elle prononcé ces mots que la panthère noire lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Le brun la plaqua contre lui et tira sur l'animal à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se relève plus.

La bête tomba au sol, sans vie et Bellamy serrait encore la blonde contre lui. Clarke posa ses mains sur le torse du brun pour l'éloigner un peu d'elle, à regret elle devait bien se l'avouer car ses bras étaient plutôt agréables.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-il sincèrement inquiet.

\- Non, tu es intervenu à temps. Souffla t-elle quelque peu troublé par leur proximité.

Chose qui sembla déplaire à Wells et Finn.

XXX

Ils revenaient au camp, Monty fut le premier à les voir arriver. Bellamy et Murphy avait décidé de ramener l'animal pour nourrir le groupe. Clarke donna des directives pendant que Wells et Collins, qui transportaient Jasper, pénétraient dans le vaisseau.

Léo lança un regard vers la foule impatiente de manger et rentra à la suite de la blonde qui avait fait de même. Jasper avait été allongé au troisième étage sur un matelas improvisé. Clarke avait commencé à le nettoyer mais la rousse avait insisté pour prendre sa place. Elle avait installé la tête de son ami sur ses genoux et lavait son visage.

Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux ambrés mais elle les en empêcha. La blonde et Spacewalker était là. Ce dernier tentait visiblement de flirter mais Clarke semblait préoccupé par autre chose, même lorsqu'il lui donna une petite figurine.

La rousse ne devait pas craquer, ni devant eux ni devant personne.

Elle céda un temps sa place à Monty, pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Arrivé devant le feu de camp, où la viande était en train de cuire, Léo vit que la plupart des cent échangeaient la nourriture contre leur bracelet.

C'était une tactique plutôt intelligente mais il y avait des fortes têtes dans le camp. Elle s'approcha et personne ne l'empêcha de prendre à manger. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à retourner au chevet de son ami on la retint par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Johnny ? Soupira t-elle. J'ai déjà retiré mon bracelet, j'ai le droit de manger.

\- Je sais, j'allais pas t'en empêcher. Je me disais que ça te tenterait peut être de faire la fête avec nous.

Il désigna les musiciens du menton, qui s'étaient mit à jouer.

\- Pas ce soir.

Elle se dégagea, récupéra de l'eau dans une gourde fabriquée à partir de plastique et remonta dans le vaisseau.

Elle et Monty se partagèrent le repas tout en discutant.

\- Elles te vont bien. Lui lança l'asiatique.

Elle avait encore les lunettes de Jasper sur le sommet du crâne, elle fit un geste pour les enlever mais se ravisa. Etrangement elle se sentait bien avec ça.

\- Tu sais. Commença Monty. On était vraiment perdu sans toi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Le railla t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu as toujours été comme une grande sœur pour nous, un modèle si on peu dire. Mais tu…

\- Mais j'ai pété un câble. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- C'était ta mère, j'aurais fait pareil.

\- Non, c'est faux. Toi tu es intelligent, moi je pensais juste qu'on m'avait prit le dernier membre de ma famille et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences.

Monty se tut un moment avant de se rapprocher de son amie et de lui prendre la main.

\- Nous aussi on est ta famille.

\- C'était ma faute, Monty. Ma mère a été envoyé à la dérive pour me protéger c'est pas elle qui a tué ce garde, c'était moi.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles, elle avait craqué. Parler de ce qu'elle avait fait, de son passé avec Monty la rendait fragile. Toutes ces choses qu'elle préférerait oublier, enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ressortaient. Oui, sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour elle et elle avait gâchée ça en voulant tuer celui qui avait annoncé que Sasha Hyde était une meurtrière.

Oui elle avait voulut tuer Marcus Kane.

Léo essuya tant bien que mal l'eau salée sur son visage et tenta de calmer ses pleurs.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort Léo, même le jour où t'avais perdu ta peluche de chat et que tu t'étais servi de moi comme doudou pour t'endormir.

L'éclat de rire de la jeune fille mêlé à ses sanglots fit un bruit étrange mais elle se sentie un peu mieux.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça. Fit elle en montrant son poignet dénué de bracelet. Vos parents sont encore là haut et…

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Monty lui fit un sourire affectueux.

Oui elle avait encore une famille avec ces deux là et elle ne les abandonnerait jamais. Ils étaient ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie qui la gagnait de temps en temps.

XXX

Clarke refusait d'échanger son bracelet pour de la viande. Spacewalker avait joué un coup de maître en retournant les mots de Bellamy contre lui. Pas de règles dans le camp, c'était lui qui avait soufflé cette idée.

Avoir frappé ce type qui avait essayé d'imiter Collins ne l'avait pas détendu. Et pour cause, ce qui l'enrageait n'était pas seulement le coup d'éclat de Finn mais aussi le regard qu'avait eu la blonde devant ça. Elle avait éprouvé de l'admiration.

Bellamy avait bien sentit une attirance physique entre lui et la princesse lors de l'attaque de la panthère ou lorsqu'il l'avait empêché de tomber. Mais elle préférait le gentil petit héro au chef de meute.

Cette fille l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son but premier, elle était une privilégiée défendant l'Ark. Elle se dressait entre lui et la déchéance de l'arche. Entre lui et la protection de sa petite sœur.

Si Jaha venait sur Terre, Octavia n'aurait plus personne. Il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre...en même temps il ne peut pas être ancien.

Merci à De passage pour son commentaire et pour lire ma fic. Alors contente que ma petite Léo te plaise, je remarque d'ailleurs que tout le monde l'aime, tant mieux, je n'aime pas Finn non plus et il n'a pas fini de souffrir crois moi ! Contente que tu aimes mon écriture ça me fait plaisir ! Alors pour répondre à ta question concernant la longueur de la fic je ne peux pas en parler au risque de spoiler :/ . Je suis désolée.

Merci aussi à Kanli qui me sert de lectrice test XD, courage à elle d'ailleurs, j'espère revoir bientôt Alexia et Léo aussi à hâte.

A tous ceux et toutes celles qui passent leurs examens, Léo se joint à moi pour vous faire de gros bisous et vous encourager !

N'oubliez pas la petite review, gros bisous et bonne lecture ! La chanson est Safe & Sound de Taylor Swift mais ici il s'agit de la version d'Adriana Figueroa une excellente chanteuse. j'ai choisi sa voix pour celle de Léo.

Ps: j'ai 600 vues :D ! Merci à vous tous et vous toutes, je vous aimes !

* * *

 ** _A song for our hurts_**

Cela faisait presque deux jours que Jasper souffrait et le reste des cent qui dormait dans la navette commençait à en avoir assez de ses gémissements de douleur.

Clarke examinait le pouls du jeune homme et c'était plutôt inquiétant. En bas, les autres se plaignaient tandis que la blonde rassurait le blessé.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut crever ? Lança une voix masculine.

\- Ta gueule ! Fit la voix de Léo suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Clarke et Monty virent la tête de la rousse passer par la trappe.

\- A croire qu'ils sont tous cons les chiens-chiens de Bellamy. Cracha t-elle.

Elle se hissa sur le sol et s'approcha de Jasper, callant la tête du blesser sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux. Devant le regard peiné de Léo, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, elle se sentait responsable de l'état du jeune homme.

\- Il en est toujours au même stade, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu fais tout pour le sauver.

\- Mais c'est quand même ma faute. Fit la blonde, piteusement.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à Collins.

Clarke la regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprise.

\- Il voulait juste m'aider. Tenta t-elle.

\- Clarke, tu voulais simplement ramener de la nourriture pour une bande d'ingrats, tu éprouves de la culpabilité pour ce qui est arrivé, tu as immédiatement voulu secourir Jasper et maintenant tu le soignes, je pense que tu es pardonner. Collins a-t-il fait quoi que ce soit qui justifie que je lui pardonne ?

\- Il est venu le sauver et…

\- Stop ! La coupa la rousse. Il est venu, parce que tu pensais qu'il était un trouillard, il l'a fait à contre cœur.

La blonde baissa les yeux, même si elle aimait beaucoup Finn, elle devait avouer que le résonnement de Léo était juste.

\- Tu es blessée ! Remarqua t-elle en pointant la main de la jeune fille.

\- Oh, j'ai juste fais taire l'autre idiot et mes mains n'ont toujours pas récupéré après Collins.

Les phalanges de la lionne étaient rouges et complètement égratignées. Clarke soupira en récupérant un linge humide et deux bandes.

\- Tu sais, tu ne peux pas frapper tous ceux qui t'énervent, même si ils le méritent. Fit elle en nettoyant les plaies.

\- Cette fille est la douceur même, Clarke, tu ne pourras pas la changer. Intervint Monty.

Léo lui tira la langue et cela fit rire Clarke qui terminait de bander l'une des mains de la rouquine. Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle se releva et averti les autres qu'elle allait chercher de l'eau fraîche pour faire tomber la fièvre de Jasper.

A peine quelques secondes après le départ de la blonde, une tête brune les rejoignit. Octavia, passait toutes les dix minutes pour savoir comment allait Jasper, il l'avait sauvé et elle commençait à s'attacher à ce petit gars adorable.

\- Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

\- D'après Clarke rien n'a changé.

\- J'espère qu'il va vite se remettre.

\- T'inquiète, il a beau ressembler à une brindille il est tout de même fort.

Cette déclaration fit pouffer Octavia et Monty, même Léo s'autorisa un vrai sourire. Jasper émit à nouveau une plainte de douleur. La brune s'empressa de lui éponger le visage et le torse. La nuit allait être longue.

XXX

Il faisait plutôt chaud et Léo avait laissé son blouson et son sweat comme oreiller pour Jasper. Elle avait senti le besoin de sortir de la navette ne serait-ce que pour se promener un peu dans le campement et accessoirement pour trouver de quoi faire des bandages et récupérer de l'eau.

Les gémissements de Jasper se faisaient entendre dans tout le campement et le cœur de Léo se serra. Elle passa à côté de la petite bande de Bellamy qui s'entraînait au lancer et Murphy, n'avait de toute évidence pas énormément de talent.

\- Ce foutu gamin me les brises. Râla Murphy, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la rousse.

\- Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, trouve toi une autre excuse. Lança Bellamy, suivit de sa hache. Ça c'est du lancé !

\- Ou un coup de chance, ça dépend du point de vue. Fit elle en s'approchant.

Bellamy eu un sourire arrogant en la voyant débarquer.

\- Et voilà l'emmerdeuse de service qui se ramène !

\- Jolis bandages, t'as frapper dans un tronc d'arbre ? La railla Mbege

\- Non dans quelque chose de vide. Répliqua t-elle en appuyant son regard fauve sur un adolescent, avec un œil au beurre noir, assis sur une pierre.

Mbege ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Sans déconner mec ? Par une fille ?

\- La fille peut s'occuper de ton cas aussi si tu veux !

Mbege leva les mains en l'air en souriant.

\- Non merci, je suis plutôt beau gosse et je tiens à le rester.

Léo ricana légèrement, le métis était l'un des seuls de la bande de Bellamy Blake à ne pas lui être antipathique.

\- Tu dragues vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Lança Murphy à son ami.

Léo serra les poings, agacée par ce type qui ne savait rien faire à part être désagréable. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand une jeune fille s'approcha du psychopathe pour lui donner à boire.

C'était une grande blonde, très mince avec de longs cheveux ondulés, sa peau était un peu bronzée et ses yeux verts regardaient Léo avec méprit. Elle passa sa main sur l'épaule de John et se colla à lui comme pour signifier qu'il était prit.

\- Au moins je drague celles qui possèdent un cerveau ou du moins celles qui savent s'en servir. Chuchota Mbege à l'oreille de la rouquine.

Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté, interloquée, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille et ne comprenait pas la phrase du métis.

\- Ma pauvre chérie ! La railla la blonde. On dirait que tu as passé ta vie dans l'espace vu ta tête. Ricana t-elle.

C'était si pathétique que Léo ne put même pas sourire moqueusement.

\- Ah, je vois le niveau ! S'exclama t-elle, faisant rire Mbege. J'espère qu'elle est bonne au lit Johnny sinon tu dois bien t'emmerder !

\- Bien sûr que Stacey Barns est bonne au lit, tu me prends pour qui ? Lança la dite Stacey.

Léo se massa les tempes, un mot lui vint à l'esprit en voyant le t-shirt de Stacey qui avait été découpé pour laisser voir un ventre parfaitement plat mais elle préféra rester poli. Certes il faisait chaud mais pourquoi faire ça à ses vêtements alors qu'ils en manquaient déjà ?

Léo leva les yeux au ciel, quelle belle bande d'idiots. La rouquine se pencha pour ramasser le couteau de Murphy et se dirigea vers ce dernier.

\- Jasper ne va pas mourir alors j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de dire ce genre de chose et je le fais gentiment.

\- T'es optimiste trésor, c'est très mignon. Lui balança Bellamy moqueusement.

\- Et toi t'es en phase de devenir hermaphrodite. Fit elle avec un sourire angélique.

\- Tu devrais éviter de t'en prendre à nous, tu deviens beaucoup trop arrogante et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

\- Seigneur que j'ai peur. Lança t-elle sur un ton las.

Murphy s'avança vers la rousse, écartant Stacey d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à la blonde.

\- Tu sais ma petite lionne, venir faire ami ami avec nous et ensuite retourner voir les privilégiés comme tu le fais ça ne peu pas durer plus longtemps. En clair choisi ton camp !

\- Il n'y a aucun camp, je trouve ça idiot de se déchirer alors que les natifs sont là dehors près à nous attaquer, ça ne sert à rien de se diviser alors que nous avons un ennemi commun.

\- N'essai pas de te justifier.

Murphy était stupide et borné. L'influence de Bellamy et sa haine contre l'arche le poussaient à garder ses œillères et il ne voyait pas l'importance de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Très bien, tu veux que je sois sincère ?! S'exclama Léo en perdant son calme. J'ai retiré mon bracelet pour une raison personnelle et je me fou complètement de votre cause à la con, on va probablement tous se faire tuer à cause de vous et Clarke a des connaissances en médecine, utile à tout le monde, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de ton maître qui sert juste à foutre la merde ! Lança t-elle en désignant Bellamy. Voilà je t'ai exposé mon point de vue.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien et tu commences vraiment à t'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux. La rage se lisait dans les yeux de John.

Léo fit mine de lui rendre son couteau et, avant qu'il ne le reprenne, le lança dans l'arbre qu'il visait plus tôt.

\- Vas le chercher toi-même, Murphy et ça c'était un lancé, bande d'abrutis !

Elle les quitta en courant presque, n'en pouvant plus de cette petite guerre idiote entre Clarke et Bellamy à laquelle il jouait seul. Le brun voulant le pouvoir et l'anarchie tandis que la blonde cherchait juste à garder tout le monde en vie.

Léo regagna le vaisseau une fois qu'elle eu récupéré ce qu'il fallait, Wells l'aida même à monter à l'échelle comme elle avait les bras chargés. Clarke discutait avec Monty de la communication avec l'Ark.

\- Si seulement la bande de Bellamy pouvait avoir une once d'intelligence. Grogna la rousse.

\- Si c'était le cas, ils ne seraient probablement pas avec lui. Fit Wells.

Clarke s'énerva lorsque le fils Jaha demanda comment allait Jasper. Elle était fatiguée, elle en avait assez qu'on lui demande tout le temps comment allait Jasper. Bellamy lui sortait par les yeux et elle ne voulait pas de l'aide de Wells.

\- Il ne tiendra pas, Clarke. Lui chuchota Finn en lui prenant la main.

La blonde se dégagea vivement. Comment osait il ? Collins commençait également à l'agacer. Il avait beau être un gentil garçon, son attitude qui consistait à la draguer alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas lui donnait envie de le gifler.

Elle devait trouver une solution pour Jasper et vite.

\- Wells ? Tu veux aider ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Ok les gars, maintenez le.

Léo tint les épaules de son ami, pendant que Collins et Jaha immobilisaient les jambes du jeune homme. Clarke plongea son poignard dans les flammes et Monty eu un éclair de peur dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas aimer ça, pas vrai ?

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et commença à retirer la chaire infectée, Jasper hurla à la mort, sa douleur était palpable. Monty rejoignis vite les deux autres garçons pour maintenir son ami et Octavia déboula dans la navette en criant à la blonde qu'elle allait le tuer.

Malheureusement son frère l'avait suivit.

\- Tu ne peux pas le sauver. Intervint t-il.

Agacé la blonde se releva et se mit face à Bellamy.

\- Moi au moins j'essai de faire quelque chose, je ne veux plus perdre qui que se soit ! Lui cria t-elle.

\- Les pertes sont nécessaires pour la survit et la tranquillité des autres.

La gifle était partie sans que personne ne s'y attende. Clarke se demandait même comment elle avait put le trouver attirant ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Ce type était horrible. Le brun était visiblement énervé de ce geste, si il n'y avait pas eu Wells, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait put faire.

\- Tu n'as pas les tripes pour prendre les décisions difficiles, moi oui. Si demain il est toujours dans cet état je le tuerais moi-même.

Clarke, à bout de nerfs, se rassied à côté du blessé, évanoui, et s'appliqua à nettoyer les plaies.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Grinça t-elle.

Octavia refusa de suivre son frère et resta avec eux pour s'occuper du mourrant. Le leader parti, Monty se mit à l'insulter copieusement.

\- Désolée. Lança t-il à la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai exactement le même avis que toi sur lui. Fit la cadette des Blake en serrant les dents.

Visiblement il s'était passé quelque chose entre le frère et la sœur.

\- Oui Bellamy est un salaud. Mais il a raison, Jasper ne tiendra pas. Lâcha Finn.

\- Et moi je te dis que si. Répliqua la rousse.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Léo. Fit Clarke. Je vais le sauver.

XXX

Léo avait envie de vomir, elle étouffait, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Une légère brise soufflait à l'extérieur et cela lui fit du bien. Elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre, à l'abris des regards et ramenant ses genoux contre elle avant de poser sa tête dessus.

Tous ces idiots se plaignaient des lamentations de son ami, elle aurait aimé les voir dans le même état que lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Léo releva ses yeux fauves vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtains nattés, des yeux noisettes et semblait vraiment inquiète de son état.

\- Ouais, juste, je fatigue un peu. Articula difficilement la rousse.

\- Tu es inquiète pour ton ami, ça se comprend. La jeune fille s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Il ne te gonfle pas ? Répliqua Léo, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

\- C'est vrai que ses cris me plombent le moral mais j'aime à penser que si j'étais dans cet état, on ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Léo hocha la tête et la reposa sur ses genoux. Le vent fit voler quelques unes de ses mèches auburn qui, au soleil, prenaient une couleur plus flamboyante.

\- Au fait moi c'est Monroe. Lâcha l'autre fille, brisant le silence.

\- Ah. Léo.

\- Je sais, tu es devenue plutôt connue.

\- Comme étant une emmerdeuse ?

Monroe éclata de rire.

\- Ça dépend de qui parle de toi.

De loin la rousse vit Clarke, Finn et Wells discuter.

\- Excuse moi je dois parler d'un truc avec Clarke. Lança t-elle à Monroe.

\- Pas de soucis, je dois aller chasser de toute façon.

Léo arriva vers la blonde en trottinant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle.

\- On va devoir aller chercher de quoi soigner Jasper.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non. Fit la blonde. Il faut que tu restes ici, si il se passe quoi que se soit, je sais que tu feras tout pour les empêcher de faire du mal à Jasper.

\- Compte sur moi. Soyez prudent Wells et toi.

Finn fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de dire quoi que se soit.

Bellamy quittait le camp, Clarke aussi et Léo espérait que rien n'arriverait, maîtriser environ quatre-vingt dix délinquants allait s'avérer être une tâche ardue si quelque chose arrivait.

XXX

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient partis et la rousse se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient finir par rentrer.

\- Inquiète pour tes amis ? Lui fit Murphy en s'approchant.

\- Je n'ai que deux amis et l'un d'eux est mourrant.

\- Il ne tiendra pas et tu le sais.

\- Je le connais et je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas et je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, agacé qu'elle défende autant Jasper. Pourquoi se préoccuper de quelqu'un qui ne survivra pas ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser derrière et éviter à d'autres de mourir à cause d'un poids mort ?

Des cris se firent entendre là où des adolescents construisaient le mur. Une épaisse fumée verte progressait dans leur direction et tous rentrèrent se barricader à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Monty tandis que les autres fermaient les ouvertures.

\- Je sais pas mais l'air s'est épaissis et ça brûle. Lui lança Fox.

Octavia s'inquiétait pour Bellamy, même en colère contre lui il restait son frère et elle l'aimait malgré tout. Le jeune asiatique tenta de tous les rassurer, tout irait bien. Ça Léo n'en était pas si sûr, la planète les mettait à l'épreuve un peu plus chaque jour.

XXX

La nuit était probablement tombée vu le temps qu'il s'était écoulé, Jasper continuait de souffrir et Léo ne savait plus quoi faire. Même Octavia semblait désemparée, restant au chevet du blessé, épongeant son visage baigné de sueur. Soudain Monty débarqua devant les filles.

\- Murphy veut tuer Jasper !

Léo et Octavia se précipitèrent pour fermer l'écoutille, non sans mal, la brune donna un coup au psychopathe qui tomba de quelques barreaux. Monty fit remarquer que le verrou était de l'autre côté et qu'il allait être difficile d'empêcher qui que se soit de monter.

La jeune Blake chercha de quoi bloquer l'ouverture pendant que Murphy criait aux meilleurs amis de Jasper de le laisser monter.

\- Ne te presse surtout pas O, on a tout notre temps. Ironisa Léo.

Octavia fini par arracher une barre de fer du vaisseau et la coinça dans la petite porte.

\- Vous ferriez mieux d'ouvrir la trappe maintenant ! Hurla le jeune homme en bas.

\- Cause toujours ! Lança la rousse.

Monty se laissa tomber sur le sol, il espérait que Clarke allait vite rentrer et Octavia sentait qu'elle allait pleurer. Son ami était mourrant, l'homme qu'elle aimait était quelque part dehors avec son frère dans le danger et certains délinquants commençaient à péter un câble.

Léo, elle, s'était adossée contre le mur froid de la navette, se massant les tempes. Les gémissements de Jasper ne s'arrêtaient pas et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle se souvenait d'une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, où il était tombé malade, sa fièvre ne descendait pas et il pleurait.

Même Monty avait pleuré devant l'état de son meilleur ami.

Elle avait chantée pour l'apaiser, pour les apaiser. Même si à l'époque elle n'avait que onze ans elle avait décider de s'occuper d'eux. Peut être que si elle chantait à nouveau cette chanson, peut être qu'il serait plus serein, qu'ils le seraient tous.

C'était un risque à prendre.

 ** _I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all the shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me alone.  
But all that's dead and gone in the past,  
Tonight._**

On n'entendait plus rien dans la navette à part la voix de la jeune fille qui résonnait contre les plaques de métal. Des souvenirs revinrent à Monty, leur enfance, les pertes, l'arrestation de leur amie, la peur, leur arrestation à lui et Jasper, l'arrivé sur Terre. Il vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, des larmes menaçant de couler.

Elle, pensait à sa mère, cette chanson lui rappelait à quel point elles s'aimaient. Sasha avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne, pour son enfant. Une vie pour une vie, il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans cet acte mais elle n'oublierai jamais cette preuve d'amour qu'on ne saurait mesurer, qu'elle pensait avoir gâché.

 ** _Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._**

En bas, Murphy était retourné dans son hamac et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ce son était agréable. Une vague de calme s'étendait dans l'habitacle, certains s'endormaient, d'autres se concentraient sur la voix. Il en voyait aussi pleurer. Cette chanson les touchait tous d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils étaient beaucoup à avoir vu et vécu des choses bouleversantes alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Murphy se souvint de son père qui l'aimait plus que tout, de sa mère qui avait sombré. Si c'était possible, il aurait aimé entendre sa voix, cette chanson au moment où il avait tout perdu, pour se raccrocher, pour ne pas se perdre.

 ** _Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darling, everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone.  
Gone._**

Octavia vint se caller contre la chanteuse et laissa sa tête choir sur l'épaule de la plus âgée tout en lui serrant le bras. Ses larmes glissaient déjà sur ses joues pâles. La chanson, la voix de Léo, la situation, tout s'y prêtait pour la faire craquer, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Mais là, personne ne la jugerait, elle avait le droit.

Elle s'accrocha à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Et ferma les yeux, laissant sa voix lui réchauffer le cœur.

 ** _Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._**

Monty aussi avait laissé sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de Léo. Lui, se souvenait de cette chanson, de Jasper fiévreux, implorant ses parents qui travaillaient. La rouquine et lui avaient séchés les cours pour rester avec leur ami.

Les cris du jeune homme s'étaient arrêtés, ses paupières closes et sa respiration plus régulière indiquait qu'il dormait. Plus personne ne disait quoi que se soit.

 ** _Just closes your eyes, you'll be alright.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._**

La chanson se terminait et tous ou presque s'étaient endormis. Léo commençait elle-même à vouloir s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Elle devait restait éveillée, pour Jasper, pour son ami.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à tenir, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement et le silence régna dans l'habitacle du vaisseau. C'était bien la première fois que les cent connaissaient un tel calme depuis leur arrivée. Sans doute sera-t-il de courte durée.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde, me voici me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Annadela1999 de suivre ma fic :) bienvenue.

Elody: XD oui Finn est pénible, merci :D contente que leur relation te plaise. Oui c'est une violente x) bisous.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui commentent, gros bisous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et bonne lecture !

Ps : L'univers et les personnages de 100 appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg et Kass Morgan. Léo, l'histoire et les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans la série sont à moi merci !

* * *

 ** _After the fog, the comfort_**

Clarke sortit du van la première et pressa les garçons. Jasper ne pourrait pas attendre bien longtemps si ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Wells et Finn pensaient peut-être être discret mais la blonde les entendait.

Elle aimait bien Finn, même beaucoup, mais elle ne supportait pas que les gens se mêlent de ses affaires et, en posant des questions aussi personnelles à son ancien ami, c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Clarke savait que plusieurs personnes étaient parties chasser et elle se demandait si ils avaient put trouver un abri. Ceux rester au camp avaient sûrement dut se réfugier dans la navette. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'avaient perdu personne.

Wells passa devant elle, l'air légèrement agacé. Finn pressa le pas pour se retrouver à côté de la blonde qui marchait la tête baissée pour ne pas tomber.

\- Piégé dans une voiture de cent ans par un brouillard toxique. Lâcha t-il. La nuit dernière était chouette, marrante même.

\- Inconscient serait le terme exact. Répliqua t-elle sèchement.

\- Rentrer de nuit, même sans le brouillard, l'aurait été aussi. Tu sais, je trouve que tu as été dur avec Wells, il m'a l'air d'un type droit et surtout…il t'aime.

Clarke soupira, elle n'aimait pas raconter sa vie.

\- Et puis à chaque fois qu'on parle de ton père il ne dit presque rien. Peut être qu'il ne l'a pas dénoncé. Tenta Collins.

\- C'est le seul à qui je l'ai dit, d'accord ? Ça ne peut être que lui. S'agaça la blonde.

\- Mais est-ce que c'était le seul à savoir ?

Clarke se stoppa, oui il y avait une autre personne mais…non, c'était Wells.

\- S'il te plaît Finn, arrête avec ça. Lâcha t-elle durement en reprenant la route.

Un cri se fit entendre et Clarke se demandait qui pouvait hurler.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, vous deux retournez au camp.

\- Je viens avec toi, c'est dangereux. Fit Spacewalker.

\- Non, vous devez apporter ça à Jasper le plus vite possible.

\- Mais… Commença t-il.

\- Ne discutes pas, je reviens vite.

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris. Au bout d'un moment elle tomba sur Bellamy, accroupi près d'un corps. Comme si il avait senti sa présence, le brun se retourna, son visage reflétant le choc et la tristesse.

Elle s'avança et s'accroupi aux côtés d'Atom.

\- J'ai entendu des cris.

Elle avait un peu peur de brusquer Bellamy qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- C'était Charlotte. Lui répondit le brun. Je l'ai renvoyé au camp avec les autres.

L'aîné des Blake supplia la blonde du regard de sauver son ami mais cette dernière lui fit non de la tête. Il était trop tard.

Clarke posa son regard sur le couteau que tenait Bellamy et le lui prit doucement des mains. Atom avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux désormais aveugles semblaient chercher une échappatoire.

Elle respira calmement et caressa les cheveux du mourrant. Il suppliait qu'on achève ses souffrances. La blonde fredonna une petite berceuse tout en approchant la lame de son cou. Il fallait que le geste soit précis pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Elle planta l'arme dans la carotide d'Atom et le jeune homme s'éteignit en quelques secondes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vit Bellamy désemparé, presque sur le point de pleurer. Peut être qu'il n'était pas comme il le laissait entendre, finalement. Peut être que comme elle, il ne montrait qu'une carapace.

XXX

Il faisait nuit au moment où ils rentèrent au campement et Clarke se dirigea directement vers le vaisseau au moment où Léo et Octavia en sortaient.

\- Pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la brune. Ils allaient tuer Jasper.

\- Tu as le remède ? Demanda la rousse.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de toi Octavia. Fit elle en prenant le bras de la jeune Blake. Il faut…

Mais Octavia se dégagea en voyant son frère, derrière lui une civière improvisée. La brune se dirigea vers son aîné qui tenta de la retenir, sans succès. Elle s'agenouilla près du corps, couvert.

Léo regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux comme une spectatrice, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Octavia retira la veste et découvrit le visage d'Atom. De petites exclamations choquées s'élevèrent dans les rangs des délinquants. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la brune et tandis que son frère tentait de se justifier, la colère montait en elle.

Elle le tenait pour responsable. A bout, elle couvrit à nouveau son ancien petit ami et s'éloigna de la foule alors que Murphy s'approchait de son chef. Ce dernier vint aux nouvelles.

Aucune perte et Jasper était encore en vie.

\- J'ai essayé de le faire sortir mais ta cinglé de frangine…

Murphy ne put finir sa phrase que Bellamy s'emporta.

\- Ma quoi ? Grinça t-il.

\- Ta petite sœur. Fit Murphy calmement en se dégageant.

\- Oui ma petite sœur. Autre chose à dire ?

Murphy s'excusa à contre cœur mais Bellamy semblait toujours énervé, il demanda aux autres de se disperser et d'enlever le corps d'Atom, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter.

Léo s'approcha doucement des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Bellamy ? Interpella t-elle le brun.

\- Quoi ? Fit il avec rage.

Elle comprenait qu'il agisse comme ça avec elle, ils ne s'entendaient pas et le brun était visiblement sur les nerfs.

\- Je vais parler à Octavia.

\- Pas de répliques cinglantes aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il acerbe.

\- Tu es déjà au plus bas, ce n'est pas mon genre de noyer quelqu'un qui a déjà la tête sous l'eau.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre la plus jeune des Blake.

XXX

Léo trouva Octavia assise sur un tronc d'arbre, un peu éloigné du camp, entouré de papillons luminescents.

\- Wahou. Lâcha t-elle. C'est sublime.

La brune renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux pendant que Léo s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Je ne veux pas parler d'Atom.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Octavia lança un regard interloqué à la plus âgée qui soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage blême.

\- J'ai dit que je te parlerais mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça.

\- Bellamy ? Demanda la brune.

\- Oui.

Octavia soupira.

\- Je sais que tu lui en veux…

\- Non tu ne sais rien je…

\- La ferme et écoute moi ! S'exclama la rousse.

Octavia se fit soudainement plus sage.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, tu as la chance d'avoir encore ton frère, d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime tellement qu'il est venu avec toi, ici. Tu as de la chance d'avoir ta famille avec toi.

\- C'est facile à dire.

\- Crois moi, ça ne l'est pas. Ricana amèrement Léo. Je crève de jalousie.

Elle se mit à déglutir difficilement.

\- J'en ai voulu à ma mère d'avoir porté ma faute, parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle vivrait encore. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi que j'en veux.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que…ce n'est pas la faute de Bellamy si Atom est mort. Alors oui, il est impulsif, c'est un connard fini et il est énervant mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, pour que tu sois en sécurité. Et quoi que tu en dises, tu aimes ton frère, si il mourrait alors que tu lui en veux, quelle serait sa dernière pensée à ton avis ? Et comment te sentirais tu en sachant qu'il est mort sans que tu ne lui ais dit ce que tu ressentais ?

Octavia éclata en sanglots dans les bras de la rousse. Oui, elle en voulait à son frère, elle en voulait à Atom de ne pas s'être battu pour elle, elle en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir mise au monde, elle s'en voulait de ressentir ce genre de chose. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi horrible. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire à part pleurer.

XXX

Les deux jeunes filles avaient regagné la navette et Octavia avait promit de passer voir Bellamy un peu plus tard.

Clarke avait fait bouillir les algues et devait faire boire la mixture à Jasper. La brune pausa la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux et relevait sa tête de temps en temps.

\- Je suis désolée pour Atom. Murmura Clarke à Octavia.

\- Je crois qu'on va être habitué à voir des gens mourir. Elle ravala un sanglot. Mais pas toi tu m'entends ? Fit elle à Jasper. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir.

Clarke se releva en époussetant son pantalon, elle avait des choses à régler, elle devait aller voir Wells pour des explications.

En sortant de la navette elle aperçu Bellamy qui regardait le vaisseau avec insistance. La blonde devait parler à son ancien meilleur ami mais elle avait un peu de temps pour le brun. Elle s'avança vers lui, il esquissa un mouvement de recul en la voyant arriver mais resta à sa place.

\- Hey. Lança t-elle en arrivant. Tout va bien ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle aurait voulu le réconforter un peu, la culpabilité se voyait dans ses yeux noirs. Clarke prit la main du jeune homme et la serra dans les siennes sous le regard surpris du plus vieux.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla t-il.

Clarke parut étonnée.

\- Atom avait besoin de moi, j'aurais dû abréger ses souffrances mais j'ai été trop faible et…si tu n'avais pas été là, je….c'est moi qui n'ai pas les tripes de faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Bellamy, arrête de te torturer. Lui fit Clarke sur un ton doux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien n'est de ta faute.

\- Mais je…

\- S'il te plaît, arrête. Tous ces jeunes te considèrent comme leur chef, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ton devoir de porter tous les fardeaux à toi seul.

Un timide sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde et les deux jeunes gens sentirent comme un moment de flottement. Elle fini par le relâcher avant de s'en aller. Bellamy avait encore la sensation de ses petites mains pressant la sienne, en un sens Clarke avait réussi à lui réchauffer un tant soit peu le cœur.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Comment ça va ?

J'espère que vos examens (pour ceux et celles qui en avaient) se sont bien passé ! Et oui la semaine dernière on ne voyait pas beaucoup de Léophy (merci Kanli pour le nom du pairing XD), mais dans celui on les retrouves :) .

Bon aller je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous laisses lire, n'oubliez pas la petite review ;D !

* * *

 ** _Unhealthy Pleasure_**

Clarke avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait eu du mal à demander à Wells de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle, il l'avait protégé en se faisant passer pour celui qui avait dénoncé son père.

Une seule autre personne connaissait l'histoire, une seule autre personne savait ce que son père avait découvert. C'était sa mère. C'était elle qui avait tué son père.

Alors elle se vengeait, si on peut dire. Retirer son bracelet ferait souffrir sa mère, mais il pourrait également servir à communiquer avec l'Ark.

Elle allait sortir après que Monty lui ai ôté son bracelet mais Finn lui barra la route.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'enlever. Lança Spacewalker sur un ton accusateur.

\- Monty en a besoin pour joindre l'Ark.

\- Et au passage tu punis ta mère. Soupira Collins.

Clarke lui lança un regard noir et sorti rejoindre Octavia. Cette dernière avait tenté toute la semaine de faire sortir Jasper du camp, sans succès jusqu'ici.

La barricade autour du campement avançait bien, doucement mais bien. Léo n'avait pas rendu ses lunettes à Jasper. Il avait d'ailleurs plaisanté en lui disant qu'elle était bien plus mignonne que lui avec.

Elle s'occupait du ravitaillement en eau quand elle entendit Murphy se moquer d'un des délinquants qui s'était arrêté.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'eau, après ça ira mieux. Lui répondit Connor.

Bellamy demanda à son second de se charger de l'eau et transporta le tronc pour avancer la construction. Il avait même plaisanté avec la petite Charlotte. Ce nouveau Bellamy Blake semblait plus apprécié qu'il ne l'était autre fois.

A peine l'aîné des Blake fut il parti, que John urina sur Connor sous le regard amusé de certains et consterné de la rousse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Murphy ?! S'écria Connor.

Le jeune homme tenta de se jeter sur le psychopathe mais il fut retenu par deux de ses acolytes.

\- Tu voulais de l'eau non ? Le nargua Murphy, accentuant la colère de Connor. Retournez au travail.

\- Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ?

Léo n'avait pas put s'empêcher de venir ajouter son grain de sel. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Connor et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

\- Merci Léo.

\- Je t'en pris. Lui sourit elle. Ça me fait plaisir d'aider ceux qui bossent. Fit elle un peu plus fort pour Murphy.

\- Je suis là pour superviser le travail.

\- En clair c'est une excuse bidon pour ne rien foutre. Aboya la rousse.

\- Pourquoi tu viens toujours m'emmerder, toi ? Lui lança t-il.

\- Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, tu n'as toujours pas compris que mon but premier dans la vie est d'attirer ton attention ? Fit elle avec un ricanement moqueur.

\- Tu pourrais faire plus simple, entrer dans mon lit par exemple.

La claque résonna dans le camp. Tous regardaient la scène, les yeux exorbités. Habituellement les joutes verbales entre Léo et Murphy étaient amusantes mais il était clair que la rousse n'avait pas apprécié l'allusion du « cinglé de service », comme l'appelait Octavia.

Murphy avait légèrement reculé sous l'impact, ne s'y attendant pas. Sa tête était partie sur le côté si rapidement que son cou en avait craqué. Sa joue le brûlait. Il se remit face à la jeune fille qui fulminait encore. Il eu un sourire sadique en voyant le masque sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Remarque, tu dois être pas mal occupé avec ton petit copain, l'ex mourrant, je me demande ce que t'as bien put lui faire pour le réconforter.

S'en était trop pour Léo elle s'apprêta à réitérer son geste lorsque le brun lui attrapa le poignet, les yeux luisants de colère.

\- Pas deux fois, chaton. Siffla t-il.

Murphy lui faisait penser à un serpent, vicieux, fourbe et pourtant attirant. Elle ne niait pas le fait qu'elle trouvait le brun plutôt attrayant mais sa personnalité était horrible.

\- Tu ferais bien de rester sur tes gardes Murphy.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle l'appel ainsi et quelque part au fond de lui ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu vas me faire quoi ? Ricana t-il.

\- En ce moment nous sommes complètement isolés, les natifs sont après nous et toi tu continues de traiter tout le monde comme ça. Grinça t-elle.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Tu connais la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ? C'est un adage qui explique que si quelque chose est susceptible de mal tourner alors ça tournera mal. Si quelqu'un décide que c'est toi qui risque de tout faire mal tourner, il n'hésitera pas à te faire disparaître pour tout régler. Tout peut arriver. Fini t-elle d'une voix traînante.

En voyant la mâchoire de Murphy se crisper, Wells se rapprocha pour éviter tout débordement.

\- Lâche la. Lança t-il au jeune homme.

Murphy relâcha brusquement le poignet de Léo et toisa le fils Jaha avec mépris. Il commença à s'éloigner quand la rousse décida de l'achever.

\- On l'appelle aussi la loi de Murphy, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et laissa tout le monde en plan, non sans leur avoir crié de se remettre au travail.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Wells à Léo qui se massait le poignet.

\- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, merci Wells.

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire et tapota son épaule pour la rassurer avant de retourner aider à la construction de la barricade. Elle trouvait que le fils du chancelier était très différent de ce qu'elle pensait, il se comportait d'avantage comme un grand frère.

Léo sentait que tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, Murphy avait réussi à l'énerver à nouveau. A croire qu'il prenait un plaisir pervers à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Elle se décida à aller tenir compagnie à Monty, peut être que lui, parviendrait à la calmer. Après tout, les amis se serrent les coudes.

XXX

Murphy marchait d'un pas rageur à travers le camp, lorsqu'il vit la seule chose susceptible de l'aider à passer ses nerfs ou plutôt la seule personne. Il attrapa Stacey par le coude et la retourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Hé ça va pas espèce de… Commença t-elle avec colère.

Mais en voyant celui qui l'avait interrompu en grande conversation, elle se radoucit brusquement et prit une voix lascive.

\- Oh Murphy, pardon je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Le brun ne se formalisa même pas de ses états d'âmes, il s'en fichait complètement, il voulait juste que les paroles de Léo disparaissent de sa tête. Et quoi de mieux pour oublier, que son nom crier par une jolie blonde ?

\- Viens avec moi. Ordonna t-il en la tirant par le bras.

\- Quoi ? Mais je dois continuer de travailler et puis Bellamy…

\- On s'en fou ! La coupa t-il. J'ai un besoin à satisfaire, tu t'occuperas du reste plus tard.

Stacey se fit bien plus docile et se laissa traîner jusqu'au logement du jeune homme, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Il la poussa sans douceur à l'intérieur et referma sa tente. En se retournant il vit que la blonde avait abandonné son t-shirt et, ne portant pas de soutiens gorge, se tenait torse nu face à lui.

Murphy laissa le sien tomber au sol et se jeta sur elle, la faisant basculer sur le lit de fortune, en embrassant ses lèvres et en défaisant son jean. Il se releva à califourchon sur elle et approcha ses mains de son cou. L'avantage avec Stacey, c'est qu'elle aimait ce genre de chose et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être doux.

\- Vas y, Johnny ! Lança t-elle.

Murphy vit rouge et resserra sa prise sur la gorge de son amante. Stacey étouffait plus rapidement que d'habitude, elle sentait la peur la gagner et commença à battre des mains pour se libérer. Le regard de Murphy était rageur, plein de colère et d'amertume.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Grinça t-il. C'est clair ? Répond !

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes coulant de ses yeux vert forêt. Murphy la relâcha brusquement, des marques se formaient sur la peau halée de la blonde qui toussotait. Le brun sentait la rage l'abandonner, Stacey éclata de rire et il la regarda, surpris.

Elle entoura ses jambes, désormais nues autour de ses hanches.

\- C'était génial, j'ai adoré ! S'exclama t-elle, la voix éraillée.

Cette fille était vraiment cinglée et Murphy se demandait si son cerveau n'était pas resté trop longtemps sans oxygène. Le positif dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'elle aille se plaindre puisqu'elle aimait la sensation des ébats avec lui.

Il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et se jeta sur elle, il cherchait juste à oublier les paroles de la rousse, à oublier le mépris qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de chacun des cent.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Oui je sais, j'ai du retard et je suis désolée, pardonnez moi !

Elody: Oui il était assez court c'est vrai, XD oui Stacey est jolie mais elle n'a pas reçu l'intelligence.

PolineM: Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir !

Ce chapitre là aussi est un peu court, pardon d'avance.

Mais je compte me rattraper en publier un ou deux autres chapitres avant samedi (où la publication reprendra normalement).

Et joyeuses vacances !

* * *

 ** _Make a wish_**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, Léo avait vu Finn et Clarke courir en direction de la forêt. A l'intérieur du vaisseau elle avait trouvé Monty, la tête appuyée contre le mur, et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je suis nul, j'ai échoué. Se lamenta t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il se retourna et se laissa glisser contre la paroi.

\- Clarke m'avait demandé de recalibrer les bracelets pour pouvoir communiquer avec l'Ark mais j'ai échoué et Finn a pété un câble avant de partir suivit de la princesse.

\- Toi aussi tu te mets à l'appeler comme ça ?

\- Je crois qu'on le fait tous, quand elle n'est pas là bien sûr.

Léo eut un sourire compatissant pour son ami et vint s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Je suis un vrai raté. Gémit il.

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux et tu le sais.

\- A cause de moi des gens vont mourir Léo.

Agacé la rousse se releva, poings sur les hanches.

\- Ils ne vont pas mourir à cause de toi, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé, si Spacewalker n'est pas content il n'avait qu'à s'en charger lui-même, comme ça il n'aurait que lui à blâmer, cet espèce d'hypocrite abrutit.

Elle avait parlé d'une traite, sans faire de pause, sans respirer. Monty éclata de rire, elle était comme ça, pour lui remonter le moral, elle l'engueulait.

\- Ouais, je crois que penser à ce genre de chose aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal.

Il se releva et prit la main de son amie.

\- Depuis qu'on est ici, je parie que tu n'as pas vraiment admiré le ciel nocturne.

\- Tu me proposes un rencard ? Demanda t-elle, moqueuse.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais.

Ils ressortirent pour emprunter l'échelle derrière la navette et ainsi monter sur le toit.

\- Wahou !

D'ici, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le camp. L'asiatique posa une couverture et s'allongea vite imité par Léo qui lui prit la main.

\- Ça me rappel l'Ark. Souffla Monty.

\- Pas moi. Je préfère la vie sur Terre, les choses y sont plus belles.

\- Plus dangereuses aussi.

\- C'est un prix à payer.

Un silence s'installa, elle, Jasper et Monty se connaissaient depuis aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient. Ils avaient partagé de nombreuses choses et pourtant, il y avait une chose que le jeune homme refusait d'avouer à qui que ce soit.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Je te l'ai dis, la culpabilité me…

\- Non pas à propos de ça. L'interrompit elle. Le baiser entre Jasper et Octavia.

Monty ferma les yeux, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire attention à chaque détail comme cela.

\- J'ai eu envie de pleurer. Lâcha t-il.

\- C'est difficile l'amour ?

\- Dans ma condition ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire. Essaya t-elle.

Monty poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien à part à le dégoûter de moi.

\- Tu n'en sais rien…

\- Si je le sais. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux et ça ne s'arrange pas à grandissant, peut importe combien de temps nous avons passé ensemble je préfère l'avoir comme ami que de le perdre à jamais.

\- C'est de la lâcheté.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas assez de courage aujourd'hui, peut être qu'un jour oui mais pour le moment…je veux juste rester comme ça.

Elle serra un peu plus les doigts de l'asiatique.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je sais très bien que tu penses toujours ce que tu dis.

\- Même si parfois on a du mal encaisser.

Jasper venait de les rejoindre sur le toit avec un sac, paniqué Monty se redressa.

\- Tu nous espionnais ?

\- Hein ? Non, je suis arrivé juste au moment où tu lui disais qu'elle était trop cash.

\- Je ne suis pas trop cash mais dotée d'une sincérité à tout épreuve.

Jasper la regarda, l'air blasé.

\- Tu peux dire ça de n'importe quelle façon, tu restes trop cash.

La rouquine émit un petit grognement en gonflant ses joues. Monty explosa de rire, autant pour la réaction de son amie que pour le soulagement qu'il éprouvait.

Jasper posa le sac et s'allongea entre ce dernier et Léo. Il en sorti une bouteille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la plus âgée.

\- Ça, c'est mon cadeau. Bon on va en boire tous les trois et je l'ai piqué dans l'infirmerie mais c'est quand même un cadeau.

\- T'as volé de l'alcool en sommes. Intervint Monty.

\- Hé ! S'indigna l'autre jeune homme. Moi au moins j'ai un cadeau.

Les deux garçons commençaient à se disputer, alors que Léo débouchait la boisson.

\- Soit vous arrêtez, soit je bois seule.

Elle avala une gorger et fit une grimace.

\- Un peu fort on va dire mais ça fera l'affaire.

Elle se rallongea pour observer le ciel étoilé, imité par ses deux amis. Ils se passèrent la bouteille à tour de rôle.

Sur Terre, l'espace semblait bien différent, encore plus vaste. Toutes les planètes, roches stellaires ou autres n'étaient plus que de minuscules points lumineux, offrants un magnifique spectacle nocturne.

\- Joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent Monty et Jasper.

\- Merci les gars.

\- Tu as fait un vœu ? Demanda Monty, espiègle.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, si elle avait été sur l'Ark en ce moment, Léo aurait été envoyé à la dérive. Le jour même de ses dix-huit ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Quelque chose tombait du ciel, un vaisseau. Les trois jeunes gens descendirent de la navette pour rejoindre les autres. Tous les délinquants étaient là à l'exception de Clarke et Finn. Bellamy sorti, torse nu, de sa tente en compagnie de deux filles et Murphy, dans la même tenue, de la sienne avec Stacy. Les jeunes demoiselles vêtues uniquement d'un drap.

\- Des renforts de l'Ark ? Demanda Octavia.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire un vœu Léo mais là, je suis impressionné.

La rousse donna un coup sur l'épaule de l'asiatique qui étouffa un rire au même titre que Jasper qui prenait la jeune fille par l'épaule.

\- J'espère qu'ils apportent du shampoing. Se plaignit la compagne brune de ce dernier, approuvé par son autre amante et Stacy.

\- Oui du shampoing, c'est tellement plus utile que de la nourriture, des médicaments, des armes et des personnes intelligentes. Lança Léo d'un ton sarcastique.

Léo se cachait derrière ses sarcasmes mais en réalité, la peur commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Elle n'avait pas cru au discours du chancelier leur disant qu'ils étaient graciés, peut être que se sera le cas pour les voleurs ou ceux qui ont commis de petits larcins sans importance.

Mais sûrement pas ceux qui ont tué ou tenter de tuer quelqu'un, encore moins si il s'agissait d'un membre du conseil. Si il y a bien un souhait qu'elle voudrait formuler ce serait que l'Ark ne vienne pas jusqu'à eux.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui je sais, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais avec la chaleur qu'il a fait j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer et donc à écrire. Mais ça va mieux ! Donc je me remet à poster.

Certes ce chapitre est un peu court mais je ne le voyais pas plus long puisqu'il est centré sur *roulement de tambour* Léo et Murphy ! Voilà et je pense qu'à partir de maintenant ils auront d'avantage de scènes ensemble !

Voilà ! J'espère alors qu'il vous plaira et je posterais la suite dans pas longtemps pour me faire pardonner ^^.

Merci aussi à maumaulechaton et Oceane B de suivre ma fic !

N'oubliez pas la review, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous laisse en compagnie de Léo et Murphy ou (remercier Kanli pour le nom du pairing, c'est elle qui l'a trouvé) Léophy !

Bye, bye !

* * *

 ** _Jonathan_**

L'arrivée d'un allié de l'Ark, la nuit dernière, avait surpris le camp. Bellamy était parti, Clarke et Finn étaient revenus au petit matin mais repartis aussitôt et ils mettaient du temps à rentrer. Le soleil commençait à être haut.

N'en pouvant plus Léo récupéra un sac, de quoi boire et un peu de nourriture. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, où ils en étaient et surtout qui était le nouvel arrivant. Elle s'arrêta devant l'établi des armes quand elle sentit un bras l'agripper.

Se retournant elle vit Murphy et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pensait à trop de choses en ce moment pour songer à se disputer avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'agaça t-elle.

\- Personne ne sort du camp, c'est dangereux.

Elle se mit à ricaner et se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Et c'est toi qui décides ?

\- Bellamy a…

\- Bellamy n'est pas là, ni Clarke d'ailleurs. L'interrompit elle. C'est pour ça que je vais à leur recherche.

John la regarda un moment puis se tourna vers les armes, pris un sac au sol, l'une d'elle et poussa Léo vers la sortie du camp.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas question ! S'exclama la rousse.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de te retrouver seule avec moi ? Se moqua t-il.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ça ne l'amusait pas et elle aurait préféré être seule.

\- On sera plus efficace à deux.

\- T'en démordras pas, hein ? Soupira t-elle.

Il lui fit non de la tête et tous deux finirent par se mettre en route.

XXX

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les deux délinquants marchaient en silence, ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à devenir pesant. Léo refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole et les joutes verbales manquaient à Murphy, quoi qu'il en dise.

La rousse ne se souciait guère de son compagnon de route, il était tout au plus une sécurité au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné son comportement, ni son attitude envers elle. Elle n'était pas une chose, elle ne se donnait pas à n'importe qui, comme la plus part des filles parmi les cent.

« Elles le faisaient parce qu'elles étaient libre de le faire », s'en était si ridicule qu'elle en ricana en secouant la tête. Quelle excuse pitoyable.

Plongée dans ses pensés la jeune fille ne vit pas que la branche sur laquelle elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied était en équilibre sur une pierre. Lorsqu'elle marcha dessus, le bout de bois roula, ce qui la fit basculer en arrière.

Au moment où elle chuta, Léo retint sa respiration, s'attendant à rencontrer le sol. John l'avait rattrapé. Penché en avant, la tenant dans ses bras, soufflant dans son cou, il souriait car il tenait là un argument valable quant à sa présence.

\- Tu vois que j'ai bien fais de venir. Susurra t-il.

Elle le repoussa violemment, agacée par cette situation.

\- Je serais juste tomber, pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

\- Et si tu t'étais blessée ?

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Fit elle faussement touchée. Ne me fais pas rire Murphy, si tu cherches une fille facile à foutre dans ton pieu tu peux retourner voir ta pétasse ! Cracha t-elle hargneusement.

Elle reprit sa marche pendant que John éclatait de rire.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te contrarie ? Notre petit accrochage de l'autre jour.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux dévoilaient sa fureur sans tenter de la dissimuler, elle ressemblait à un animal prêt à le dévorer.

\- Me contrarier ? Que tu me prennes pour une de ces filles faciles qui traînent au camp ? Que tu insultes délibérément un de mes amis que tu as, sois dit en passant, voulu assassiner parce que je cite il te saoulait ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es un tel crétin, je ne sais même pas si tu as une raison. Tu es un être pathétique John Murphy et je pèse mes mots. Fit elle en se retournant pour continuer son chemin, avec ou sans lui.

\- Jonathan…Lança Murphy.

Léo se stoppa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon vrai prénom c'est Jonathan.

Elle se tourna de nouveau, le regard toujours acéré.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est mon père qui m'a donné ce prénom et il était le seul à l'utiliser.

\- Il comptait beaucoup pour toi. Affirma t-elle.

\- Oui. Murphy renifla comme pour contenir un sentiment jusqu'ici enfoui. Et il m'aimait aussi, il m'aimait tellement…que quand je suis tombé malade il a couru volé des médicaments et…il s'est fait attraper. Et quand il est mort… Le brun laissa un rire amer s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ma mère qui m'aimait plus que tout avant ça, s'est mise à boire, encore et encore et encore. Il serra les dents à cette évocation. Ne faisant que ça, me traiter de meurtrier, d'assassin, rejetant la faute sur moi. Et puis…elle est morte elle aussi, étouffée dans son propre vomis, me maudissant jusqu'au dernier moment.

Ils se turent tous les deux un instant, écoutant le vent dans les branchages.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que si mon père n'avait pas tenté de me sauver, lui et ma mère serait toujours en vie…ils auraient été triste un instant puis ils auraient eu un autre enfant et…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue.

\- On a au moins tous perdu quelqu'un on aimait espèce d'idiot, ton père s'est sacrifié parce qu'il t'aimait et en parlant comme ça tu salis sa mémoire ! Lui hurla t-elle. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne voulais pas tuer Jasper parce qu'il me saoulait ! Cria t-il à son tour. C'était un poids mort, en se débarrassant de lui ça aurait été plus simple, je pensais que ça éviterais d'autres pertes.

Léo parut surprise de cette révélation.

\- Alors pendant que Murphy joue à être un idiot, un sale type, une ordure et une tête à claques…

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle lui donnait des synonymes de ce qu'il pouvait être.

\- Jonathan voulait simplement sauver les siens ?

Le ton doux qu'elle avait employé le choqua presque, il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre, tout du moins lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

\- Quelque chose comme ça… Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Tu t'y prends très mal, idiot.

Elle reprit son chemin, laissant le brun planté là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'exclama t-elle.

\- Je peux venir maintenant? S'étonna t-il.

\- Oui, seulement si c'est Jonathan qui m'accompagne et qu'il essaie de comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Que quand on veut sauver quelqu'un, on se fiche des conséquences. Qui sait, tu comprendras peut être un jour.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

*toussote*

Je tiens à m'excuser de cette (très) longue absence mais j'avoue que avoir eu un énorme trou pour le chapitre dix puis il y a aussi eu mes cours bref je vais arrêter là pour les excuses et plutôt remercier Lilianna Odair pour avoir mit ma fic en favoris et la suivre ainsi qu LuunaCrazy pour son commentaire que je remercie pour sa déclaration XD, oui Murphy est mon favoris et merci d'aimer ma petite Léo !

Oui le chapitre diffère beaucoup de l'épisode original mais voilà je vais modifier pas mal de choses :o !

Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 10, bonne lecture, gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

 _I'm Sorry_

Clarke avait sentie son cœur se déchirer en voyant la nouvelle venue se jeter au cou de Finn et l'embrasser. Trop d'émotions se mélangeaient en elle, l'amour, la haine, le soulagement, la culpabilité. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper Finn de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi lui avait il fait espérer alors que quelqu'un l'attendait mais elle se retenait. Si elle-même se laissait aller alors elle n'aurait plus le droit de prétendre au titre de meneur et se serait l'anarchie totale, pire encore.

De loin, elle aperçu Bellamy. Elle lui cria d'attendre, ils n'avaient pas le temps de cogiter des vies étaient en jeux.

\- Tiens princesse, je te manquais ?

\- Ne joue pas les idiots Bellamy, où est la radio ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Se braqua t-il.

\- S'il te plaît c'est important ! S'exclama t-elle.

Aujourd'hui sa patience était mise à trop rude épreuve, elle en avait assez de se montrer conciliante.

\- Hé !

Finn déboula en compagnie de Raven, il agrippa le col de Bellamy et le plaqua contre un arbre, lui hurlant dessus, l'insultant. Il prenait la défense de Raven au fond il avait une réaction logique mais la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cela. L'aîné des Blake frappa l'autre jeune homme au ventre, il n'était pas de taille face à l'ancien garde. A contre cœur Clarke les sépara, ce n'était pas le moment de se battre.

Au même moment débarquaient Léo et Murphy, comme ils mettaient du temps à revenir les deux adolescents étaient venus les chercher.

\- Personnellement je ne m'inquiétais que pour Clarke et Bellamy. Releva la rousse.

\- Trop aimable. Lança amèrement Finn.

\- Mais je t'en prie.

\- Tu es Bellamy Blake ? Demanda la brune au plus âgé.

\- Ferme la ! Lui aboya t-il.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Un peu, il a tiré sur Jaha.

Les quatre autres regardaient leur aîné, interdits.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais nous faire enlever les bracelets, si on nous croyait morts personne ne viendrait sur Terre. Souffla Clarke.

\- On ferra ce qu'on voudra hein ? Ricana Finn. Quelle merde, tu voulais juste sauver ta peau de sale égoïste.

\- On m'a demandé de le faire ! S'écria le plus vieux. Si je tuais Jaha on me faisait entrer dans la navette, je ne pouvais pas laisser Octavia seule ! Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Fit il en se retournant.

\- Jaha est vivant. L'interpella Raven. Tu es un très mauvais tireur.

\- Super. Marmonna Murphy avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part de Léo.

Bellamy se retourna, le regard soulagé mais plein d'appréhension. Clarke le vit et se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre la main, faisant tiquer le Spacewalker.

\- Tu vois Bellamy ? Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu n'as fait que veiller sur ta sœur, tu peux faire pareil avec trois cent personnes. S'il te plaît dis moi où est la radio. Fit elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'est trop tard.

XXX

Le camp avait été prévenu et quelques personnes étaient venues les aider à trouver la radio que Bellamy avait jetée dans le lac. Finn s'approcha doucement de Clarke, un air penaud sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dut te parler d'elle mais je…

\- Ne dis plus rien. L'interrompis la blonde. Tu tiens à elle ça se voit quant à ce que nous avons fait…tu te sentais seul, j'étais là, pas trop mal il n'y avait qu'à se pencher pour ramasser n'est-ce pas ?

\- Clarke je…

\- Dis moi encore une fois que tu es désolée et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir de t'en coller une. Laisse moi tranquille Spacewalker.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, le plantant là. Connor cria soudainement qu'il avait trouvé la radio. Raven l'examina, les circuits étaient complètement trempés et il lui faudrait du temps pour tout réparer.

\- Bon, plan B les enfants ! S'exclama t-elle.

XXX

Raven était un génie. Elle avait eu dans l'idée de lancer un signal grâce aux roquettes attachées à la navette. Le temps pressaient ils devaient faire vite et enfin ils purent les lancer, Clarke espérait vraiment que l'Ark pourraient les voir. Elle avait vu plusieurs groupes se rassembler pour regarder le lancement, Finn et Raven, Murphy et sa bande, Léo, Octavia, Jasper et Monty, elle se sentait seule. Elle savait que Bellamy était à ses côtés et elle avait envie de faire preuve d'égoïsme alors elle glissa la main dans celle du plus vieux. De son côté le brun fut surpris de son geste mais ne se dégagea pas.

Les rescapés des Cent restèrent tous ainsi, observant le ciel pendant quelques heures, c'est alors qu'ils les virent, les nacelles contenant les corps tomber du ciel. Bellamy se dégoûta de lui-même et chercha à retirer sa main mais il ne sut pourquoi, Clarke la serra davantage.

\- Je suis désolée.


End file.
